Mision Galope
by H. I. Redfield
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo que el espacio exterior se sumo a la lista de logros alcanzados. Durante años, numerosas misiones han sido enviadas. Durante una mision de rutina, una pony ha de enfrentar los peligros que nadie ha encarado jamas.
1. Chapter 1

A 650 kilómetros sobre el planeta, la temperatura fluctúa entre los +258 y -148 grados Fahrenheit.

No hay nada para transportar el sonido.

No hay presión de aire.

No hay oxígeno.

La vida en el espacio es imposible.

* * *

Una nave espacial se movía a una alta velocidad, imperceptible para los que la abordaban. Era como deslizarse sobre una pista de hielo, más o menos. La vista era incomparable, observar a Equestria desde el punto más alto alcanzado era algo… hilarante. Al menos esto justificaba el trabajo al que habían sido enviados. Reparar un satélite de comunicaciones era la misión, pero se tornaba aburrida de vez en cuando. Al menos las anécdotas de la comandante de la misión eran dignas de escuchar… para matar el tiempo. Mientras tanto ella paseaba en un jet pack recién diseñado por ella misma. Al parecer lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Pony astronauta: Control de la misión. ¿Me recibe?-

Control de la misión: Twilight Sparkle, la recibimos-

Twilight: Deseo informar que el jet pack que diseñe funciona al ciento por ciento. Sin duda alguna, es de lo mejor - decía presuntuosa- además, esto me recuerda una historia. Fue hace 8 años, cuando estaba en una misión para reparar el telescopio espacial. Descubrí que podía usar dicho telescopio para ver mi hogar. Asi que lo hice. Vi en dirección hacia Ponyville y descubrí a…

Control de la misión: A su pequeño dragón Spike holgazaneando sin hacer nada de lo que le había dicho. Twilight, ya conocemos esa historia.

Twilight: Pero es divertida.

Control de la misión: Y muy repetitiva.

Twilight frunció el ceño.

Twilight: Lo sé, lo sé.

Control de la misión: Ingeniería agradece los comentarios acerca del jet pack.

Twilight: Control de la misión, recibido.

Luego de esto, Twilight comenzó a maniobrar nuevamente sobre la nave. Se sentía como una potrilla de 6 años, en su caso, al recibir un libro que ella le interesara. Por lo menos no interfería con el propósito de esta misión. Poco a poco se fue acercando a quien era la encargada de reparar el satélite, enviado por Canterlot 9 meses atrás.

Twilight: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que falta, Rarity?

A Twilight aún le sorprendía verla allí, en este tipo de labor.

Rarity: Bueno- suspiro- además de que este traje es anticuado, poco colorido, y además algo apretado y que lo necesito forzosamente para cumplir con mi trabajo, agregando el hecho de que el dichoso traje es del mismo color de mi piel junto al pseudo sombrero que cubre mi melena al mismo tiempo que la despeina, solo necesito reiniciar el satélite y todo estará listo.

Rarity podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Twilight a través del casco.

Twilight: Tranquila Rarity. La princesa Celestia te dara todo tu agradecimiento por lo que haces al igual que todos allá abajo. ¿No es asi, Control de la misión?

Control de la misión: De eso no existe duda alguna, aunque si logra reiniciarlo antes del itinerario acordado, ganara una sesión en el spa pagada por todos los miembros de la tripulación-

Pony astronauta: Espera un momento, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de esto?

Grito otro de los tripulantes, un semental de nombre Red Leaf.

Red Leaf: ¿Desde cuándo soy parte de este tipo de acuerdos?

Twilight se dirigió a él.

Twilight: Desde que esta será mi última misión. Apenas termine yo ya estaré retirada.

Rarity: ¿De qué hablas Twilight? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Twilight: Disculpa por no decírtelo en Canterlot. Pero… una vez que regresemos, no volveré a otra misión espacial. Volveré a Ponyville a descansar. Creo que ya he vivido muchas experiencias en cada una de mis misiones.

Rarity: oh… Twilight.

Para Rarity esta era su primera misión, el saber que una amiga iría también la había tranquilizado. El saber que se retiraría luego de esto, la entristeció un poco.

Rarity: Supongo que viviste muchas cosas aquí arriba, Twilight.

Twilight: Es cierto. Aunque no todas las que alguna vez hubiera querido. Pero que se puede hacer.

Control de la misión: Rarity, Comunicación desea saber cuánto tardara en reiniciar el satélite.

Rarity: Al menos una hora más.

Control de la misión: Recibido.

Twilight: Control de la misión, solicito cooperar con Rarity en el reinicio del satélite.

Rarity: Toda ayuda es bien recibida.

Control de la misión: Afirmativo.

Twilight: Y dime Rarity, ¿Qué es lo que más odias de estar aquí arriba luego de estos días?

Rarity: Lo que más odio es no poder tomar una ducha, es horrendo. Ni se diga mis cascos, necesitan tratamiento. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, luego de entrar a este trabajo, he estado perdiendo el gusto por ir al spa.

Twilight: Oh-Oh. Creo que a Fluttershy no le va a gustar.

Rarity volvió a ver la sonrisa burlona de Twilight.

Rarity: Solo espero no herir sus sentimientos el día en el que ya no vayamos al spa. De algún modo u otro, aun añoro esos días.

Rarity había ingresado en este trabajo luego de que su negocio "Boutique Carrusel" había cerrado debido a bajas ventas. Sin duda un duro golpe para la pony. Twilight le ofreció este trabajo, que de una u otra manera, había logrado adaptarse. Algo difícil para alguien como ella. Luego de un año y medio de entrenamiento, estaba en su primera misión.

Red Leaf: Solo esperemos que la señorita Rarity no sea víctima del pánico durante el reingreso. Seria vergonzoso oírla gritar.

Algunas risas se escucharon.

Rarity: Si no fuera porque tengo este traje, te golpearía ahora mismo.

Twilight: Calma, calma. Ten por seguro que él no estará en la siguiente misión a la que tú vayas. Solo sopórtalo durante unas horas mas.

Rarity: De acuerdo. Lo soportare.

La ayuda de Twilight haría más rápido el reinicio del satélite, pero el tiempo que tardaría no ayudaría con uno de los otros propósitos de la pony violeta. Ella intentaba romper el record de la caminata espacial más larga. El record implantado por quien fuera el mentor de Twilight, era de 14 horas y 32 minutos. Estaba solo a 80 minutos de lograrlo, pero eso no sería posible.

Twilight: Rarity, creo que hay algo que no podrás negar. La vista es insuperable.

Era cierto, demasiado cierto.

Control de la misión: Twilight Sparkle, hemos recibido reportes acerca del derrumbe de un satélite del Reino Grifo con misiles teledirigidos, afortunadamente los desechos no interferirán con su trabajo. Los mantendremos informados.

Twilight: Control de la misión, recibido.

Rarity: ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por esto?, ¿ocurre a menudo?

Twilight: Tranquila, no pasara nada.

Red Leaf: Por supuesto, la última vez que eso ocurrió, Twilight realizo acrobacias dignas de una acróbata.

Twilight: Red Leaf, te informo que la sesión de spa de Rarity será pagada con tu sueldo del próximo mes.

Red Leaf: ¡¿Qué!?

Rarity solo sonrió ante el comentario, al menos se relajaría luego de volver.

Rarity: Que tal si, logro reiniciar el satélite en 20 minutos, Red Leaf pagara una sesión doble. Para Twilight y para mí.

Red Leaf: Bien, pero si no lo logras tu invitaras el jugo en Sweet Apple Acres. Triple ronda. ¿Qué dices?

Rarity: Dalo por hecho.

Con esto, Rarity se puso en marcha para terminar el trabajo. Twilight podía ver como su amiga se empeñaba igual a como cuando diseñaba y hacia vestidos.

Control de la misión: Twilight, ¿me recibe?

Twilight: Control de la misión, lo recibo.

Control de la misión: Aborten la misión. Repito. Aborten la misión.


	2. Chapter 2

Control de la misión: Twilight, ¿me recibe?

Twilight: Control de la misión, lo recibo.

Control de la misión: Aborten la misión. Repito. Aborten la misión.

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre?

Control de la misión: Los reportes indican que los restos del satélite del Reino Grifo han sido despedidos por el impacto, generando una reacción en cadena y volviéndolos proyectiles. Desacoplen la nave y diríjanse en una ruta para reingresar al planeta.

Ante esto, Twilight grito a la tripulación.

Twilight: Recibido. ¡Todos, nos vamos!, ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!, ¡Desacoplen la nave del satélite!

El equipo puso cascos a la obra. Era mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Estos restos podían moverse a más de 20 mil kilómetros por hora. Prácticamente era mejor no estar ahí cuando pasaran por su ubicación.

Twilight: ¡Rarity!, ¡Muévete más rápido!, ¡Necesitamos separarnos de ese satélite!, ¡Termina de una vez!

La pony blanquecina estaba por finalizar el reinicio del satélite.

Rarity: ¡Lo intento, lo intento!

Twilight: No lo volveré a repetir, termina ya.

Rarity: Solo un segundo.

Twilight: No tenemos un segundo, termina ya.

Rarity: Listo, está terminado. Vayámonos de aquí.

Red Leaf: Twilight, ayúdame a retirar el satélite de la nave.

Twilight: Bien, hagámoslo.

Red Leaf y Twilight se posicionaron bajo el satélite, basto un empujón para separarlo de la nave.

Rarity: Restos de satélite a las siete en punto.

Twilight: No puede ser. Aquí Twilight, confirmo contacto visual con los restos del satélite.

Un trozo de este, pasó de largo sobre la nave, a escasos 4 metros para tocarla.

Twilight: ¡Rarity, muévete más rápido!, ¡Vuelve dentro de la nave!

Rarity: Eso intento, eso intento.

Mientras lo hacía, un desperdicio paso cerca de Rarity y la empujo, haciéndola chocar y atorarse en el ala de la nave. Intentaba desesperadamente liberarse.

Rarity: ¡Rayos!

Twilight se apresuró a ayudarla.

Red Leaf: ¿Necesitas un casco Twilight?

Twilight: No, está bien. Hay que liberarte Rarity.

Mas desperdicios comenzaban a aproximarse, varios de ellos hicieron impacto en el cuerpo de Red Leaf.

Twilight: Pony herido, pony herido.

Dejo de ayudar a Rarity para socorrer a Red Leaf. Antes de que lo hiciera, una lluvia de desperdicios impacto la nave, haciéndola girar violentamente. Varios giros bastaron para sacar de curso a la nave. Otro desperdicio impacto el ala donde Rarity se encontraba. La pony blanquecina fue disparada fuertemente, alejándola de la nave.

Twilight. ¡Rarity!, ¡Rarity!, ¡Dime tu ubicación!

Rarity: Yo… no… p-puedo. ¡No sé dónde estoy!, ¡No puedo parar de girar Twilight!, ¡No puedo!

Twilight: ¡Concéntrate en mi voz y dime tu ubicación!

Rarity: ¡No lo sé!, ¡No lo sé!

Twilight: ¡Usa el planeta y el sol para como referencia!

Rarity: ¡No puedo… ver con claridad!, ¡No puedo Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Tienes que intentarlo!, ¡dentro de poco perderé comunicación contigo!

Rarity: ¡Yo… yo…. yo…!

Twilight: Rar… tu ubic… Rarity, don… Rari….tas…

La comunicación se perdió al cabo de varios minutos. Miraba a través del cristal del casco como giraba una y otra vez sin parar. Ya no podía ver nada con claridad, si es que se podía. Lo único que podía ver era como las estrellas se convertían numerosas líneas blancas por los continuos giros. Presa del pánico comenzando a hiperventilar rápidamente, consumiendo una gran cantidad de oxígeno. Giraba y giraba sin nada en el espacio que la detuviera o frenara. Su continuo movimiento la había alejado demasiado de la nave, empujándola a la oscuridad, donde la noche cubre el planeta.

Sabiendo que no podía estar así para siempre, comenzó a emitir llamadas de auxilio.

Rarity: ¿Alguien me escucha?, esta es la especialista Rarity designada a la reparación del satélite de comunicaciones de Canterlot. Repito. Esta es la especialista Rarity designada a la reparación del satélite de comunicaciones de Canterlot. ¿Alguien me escucha?, ¿Alguien?

Durante minutos, las llamadas de auxilio continuaron, sin éxito alguno. Suponer que moriría en su primera misión le asustaba. Aun así, pretendía continuar, ya que si alguien lograba escucharla aunque fuera después de que hubiera muerto, quería dejar en claro que alguien había sobrevivido. Y se había esforzado en hacerlo. Para aumentar las posibilidades, encendió las lámparas que estaban integradas en su casco. Solo se escuchaba estática luego da cada llamada de auxilio, solo estática. Demasiados giros la marearon, ahora ni siquiera podía ver el planeta a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

Rarity: Esta es la especialista Rarity designada… a la repara…satelit… Canter… ¿pueden escucharme?, ¿alguien?

Apretaba los dientes, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y pensaba en todo lo que la había llevado a este punto. Se sentía frustrada por la incapacidad de hacer algo. El oxígeno estaba a un 16%, disminuyendo paulatinamente. No le quedaba otro destino más que morir. Mientras se resignaba a perecer lentamente, escucho una voz en la lejanía, la llamaba.

Rarity: Debe ser mi imaginación.

Una vez más la llamo. Y otra. Y otra.

Rarity: Debe serlo, me queda poco oxígeno. Quizás…

Un golpe la saco de sí misma, algo la sujetaba firmemente para luego girarla sobre si misma. Los ojos de la pony blanca se abrieron de par en par.

Rarity: ¡Twilight!, ¡Twilight!

Twilight: oh, Rarity. Te encontré.

Rarity sintió el impulse de llorar.

Twilight: No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte, y más en esta oscuridad. Qué bueno que encendiste tus lámparas. Me extrañaba ver como una estrella hiciera círculos continuamente.

Rarity: Gracias, gracias…

Twilight: No me lo agradezcas, al menos hasta que volvamos a pisar tierra firme.

Rarity. ¿Qué paso con los demás en la nave?

Sin que Rarity la viera, hizo una ligera mueca.

Twilight: Luego del impacto todo fue un caos. Al igual que tú, fui separada de la nave, alejándome bastante. Cuando por fin la encontré, recibí tus llamadas de auxilio y comencé a buscarte. Aun desconozco la condición de cada uno. Así que, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Twilight soltó una correa que estaba a un lado del jet pack y engancho a Rarity.

Twilight: Bien Rarity, prepárate. Sentirás un ligero jalón, pero podremos llegar hasta la nave. ¿Lista?

Rarity: Estoy lista.

Dicho esto, acciono el jet pack y se dirigieron hacia la nave.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight: Y… dime Rarity, ¿supongo que estas aun asustada por lo ocurrido?

Rarity: He de decir que has preguntado lo obvio. Fue horrendo, creí que vagaría por el espacio para siempre. Al menos me encontraste.

Twilight: Es lo que importa. Ahora, regresemos a la nave. Espero que los demás estén bien.

Rarity: Yo también lo espero.

Ambas tomaron rumbo hacia la nave, con Twilight jalando a su amiga. Los minutos que paso solo girando, sin duda la habían alterado al principio. Al menos logro controlarse y emitir suficientes llamadas de auxilio. La antigua diseñadora de modas veía a Equestria cubierta en la oscuridad. Incluso alcanzo a ver la iluminación artificial en la ciudad de Manehattan. Se preguntaba si algún día volvería a ir allí, aunque solo fuera como una turista.

Twilight: Control de la misión, ¿me recibe?, control de la misión, ¿puede escucharme?

Rarity: ¿Tú también has enviado llamadas de auxilio, Twilight?

Twilight: Si. Lo he estado haciendo desde…

La pony violeta no pudo terminar de hablar. Rarity intervino de inmediato.

Rarity: Yo también hice lo mismo, al menos alguien me escucho y vino en mi auxilio.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro no pudo ser percibida por Twilight, quien le daba la espalda.

Twilight: Rarity, será mejor que inicies el cronometro. Según la velocidad de esos desperdicios, darán la vuelta al planeta en al menos una hora y media. Hasta entonces, tenemos esa cantidad de tiempo para hacer algo.

Rarity: Bien.

El cronometro estaba listo e iniciando la cuenta hacia atrás. La nave estaba más cerca, ambas podían ver como se habían formado agujeros a lo largo del fuselaje. Esto no era bueno.

Twilight: Prepárate Rarity, tendremos que sujetarnos de lo que sea.

Rarity: De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, ambas ponys se acercaron precipitadamente, golpeando el cuerpo de la nave, hasta que una de ellas logro sujetarse. Con esto hecho, procedieron analizar los daños.

Twilight: Esto no puede ser peor.

Rarity: Esto es malo, muy m…

El cuerpo de Red Leaf choco con el casco de la pony blanca, quien dio un gran grito. Twilight vio con claridad como su cuerpo fue atravesado por los desperdicios. Los otros dos ponys que piloteaban la nave, habían muerto al exponerse al espacio. Los desperdicios habían destruido todo aquello que podía ser de utilidad. Todo.

Twilight: Esta es Twilight Sparkle y la especialista Rarity, únicos sobrevivientes de la misión Galope.

Rarity: Me disculpo por no terminar mi trabajo más rápido, yo…

Twilight: No tienes por qué disculparte, solo hiciste lo que debías hacer. Además, íbamos a ser golpeados. Lo que importa ahora es volver a casas sanas y salvas.

Ambas suspiraron mientras seguían mirando el interior de la nave ahora destrozada e inutilizada.

Rarity: ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Twilight miro hacia el horizonte, entrecerró los ojos y fijo su visión en un punto.

Twilight: Rarity, ¿puedes ver aquel punto a lo lejos?

Rarity lo hizo y lo vio. Un punto un poco más grande que una estrella, mantenía su brillo pero esta no titilaba.

Twilight: Aquel punto es la Estación Espacial del Imperio de Cristal. Esta al menos a 114 kilómetros de distancia. Allí hay una capsula con la que podremos volver al planeta. Será un corto paseo.

Rarity: Si tú lo dices. Ahora mismo mi oxigeno está al 11%. Hagamos esto rápido.

Twilight acciono el jet pack y ambas se dirigieron a lo que sería su solución a este problema.

Desde que se tiene registro, jamás había sucedido algo como esto. Que la nave y sus tripulantes hubieran de enfrentar un problema de este tipo. No existían precedentes. No había forma de proceder si esto sucedía. No quedaba más remedio que "improvisar", algo demasiado anticuado. Comúnmente se seguían los protocolos establecidos. Ahora eso dejo de tener importancia. Si ambas querían vivir, tendrían que recurrir a cualquier idea que surgiera.

Twilight: Bueno, mirando mi reloj, puedo decir que son las 11 PM en Ponyville. Sé que no he hablado de esto contigo, Rarity, pero, ¿Cuál fue la causa por la que cerraste tu boutique?

Rarity se mordió el labio al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga. Tomo aire y respondió.

Rarity: Digamos que… ya no tenía la suficiente creatividad. Las ideas ya no venían a mí. No importaba lo que hiciera, no podía conseguir inspiración alguna. Intente crear algo al azar, incluso le pedí a todas que me ayudaran. Cualquier cosa que me dijeran lo hacía. Aun así, no lo conseguí. Debido a esto, con el tiempo, Boutique Carrusel se fue en picada. Hice todo lo que pude para salvarla. Además, ya no estaba a tiempo con cada moda que surgía. Fue tan rápido que no pude adaptarme. Al final, todo fue en vano. Tome todo lo que aún me servía y me lo lleve.

Twilight: ¿A dónde fuiste luego de cerrar? Tu boutique también era tu hogar.

Rarity: Le pedí a Pinkie Pie alojamiento por un tiempo, al mismo tiempo que trabajaba en Sugar Cube Corner. Estuve allí por 15 meses antes de enterarme de este trabajo. Tuve suerte de estar entre aquellos que fueron elegidos. Con el tiempo, fui ascendiendo en diferentes áreas hasta llegar aquí. Suena irreal, pero sucedió.

Twilight: A decir verdad, eso suena muy irreal. Nadie creería que tú estarías aquí. Teniendo en cuenta lo que hacías hasta entonces. Y, ¿Qué dijeron las demás cuando te seleccionaron para esta misión?

Rarity: Bueno, es una larga historia.

Twilight: Tenemos suficiente tiempo. Creo que podría escucharla toda.

Rarity: Bien, vayamos una por una. Cuando supe sobre mi acreditación, llame a todas a Sugar Cube Corner para darles la noticia. Rainbow Dash se mostró emocionada y un poco envidiosa. A ella le gusta ir rápido y cuando se enteró que abordaría algo mucho más rápido, sintió un poco de envidia.

Twilight: Puedo imaginar su rostro al enterarse.

Rarity: Applejack… no me creyó hasta que no le mostré la carta que me acreditaba como tripulante de una próxima misión. Simplemente, tal y como lo dijo, "no era algo que una dama haría"

Twilight rio un poco. Suponía que sería algo que diría la pony, luego de lo ocurrido en aquella pijamada.

Rarity: Respecto a Fluttershy…

Twilight: ¿Qué paso con ella?

Flutershy: Digamos que, extrañaría ir al spa conmigo. Siempre nos reuníamos cada semana.

Twilight: Sabes, creo que me ha interesado en los últimos meses ir a una sesión. Este trabajo es agobiante.

Rarity: Creía que para ti era emocionante.

Twilight: Aun lo es. Solo que, hubo un tiempo en el que olvide lo que era sentir la tierra en mis cascos. Incluso, no recordaba lo que era la gravedad. Raro, ¿no?

Rarity: Yo aún trato de acostumbrarme.

Twilight: Todavía no me has dicho cuál fue la reacción de Pinkie Pie.

Rarity: Cuando termine de hablar, Pinkie tenía todo el lugar cubierto de serpentinas, globos, dulces y un pastel. Siendo ella, pude predecir su reacción. He de reconocer que me divertí bastante. Pero lo habría sido más si tú hubieras estado allí.

La pony violeta miro al infinito, recordando lo días que paso en Ponyville.

Twilight: Siento no haber estado presente. En aquellos días, estaba en mitad de un entrenamiento para esta misión. No he tenido un solo día libre desde hace meses.

La antigua diseñadora recordó cuando su amiga, fue llamada por la princesa Celestia para proponerle algo. Cuando volvió de Canterlot, la vio sumamente emocionada. Supuso entonces, que se trataba de otra prueba que había logrado superar. Ignoraba que se trataba de algo que estaba por enfrentar. Días después, Twilight se despidió de cada una, llevándose a Spike con ella. Sabían que no la verían por un tiempo. Un largo tiempo.

Twilight: Rarity, ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en Ponyville?

Rarity: Hace casi 6 años.

Twilight: 6 años…

Twilight: Ellas te extrañan tanto como a mí, querida. En cada carta que recibo, me preguntan acerca de ti.

Twilight: Ahora que lo pienso, ya he olvidado el sabor del jugo que hacían en Sweet Apple Acres. El sabor de los cupcakes y pasteles de Pinkie Pie. Las acrobacias que hacia Rainbow Dash. Y como Fluttershy cuidaba a los animalitos del bosque.

Rarity: Has estado tan alejada de todas. ¿Acaso no les enviabas cartas tal y como lo hacías con la princesa Celestia?

La pony violeta no contesto.

Twilight: Lamento no haberlo hecho. Nunca creí que este trabajo consumiera tanto de mi tiempo. Ahora mismo, ¿Qué hacen cada una?

Rarity: Rainbow Dash fundo su propio grupo de vuelo, incluso supero a los Wonderbolts. Applejack amplio su granja y planto más manzanos. Estaba tan feliz la última vez ya que Applebloom había conseguido su cutiemark. Fluttershy consiguió un trabajo como observadora de distintas especies a lo largo de Equestria. Pinkie Pie se convirtió en una organizadora de fiestas. Hace 10 meses nació su segundo hijo.

Twilight no podía creer todo lo que se había perdido a lo largo de estos años. Sintió como la frustración la invadía hasta el alma. Extrañaba a sus amigas, demasiado. Alzo la vista y vio la Estación Espacial adelante.

Twilight: ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Rarity?

Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre?

Twilight: Creo que habrá una fiesta por nuestro regreso, así que, ¿podrías hacer un vestido para mí?

Rarity sonrió para sí misma.

Rarity: Te hare el mejor vestido que haya existido. Aunque he de admitir estoy fuera de práctica.

Twilight: Tranquila, sé qué harás un gran trabajo.

Rarity tuvo el fugaz recuerdo de haber terminado el vestido que usara la pony violeta en la Gran Gala del Galope.

Twilight: Ya casi llegamos.

Rarity: Al menos. Mi oxigeno esta el 2%.

La Estación Espacial del Imperio de Cristal era una de varias que había en el espacio. La princesa Cadence y Shining Armor fueron quienes autorizaron su construcción. Twilight había estado allí en distintas ocasiones. Pero nunca en una situación como esta.

Twilight: Prepárate, Rarity. Esto va a ser intenso.

Rarity: Más vale que lo hagas rápido.

Twilight: Cuando cuente tres, pondré al máximo el jet pack para llegar a la estación. Si no lo hiciera de esta manera, nos alejaríamos. Será mejor que te sostengas de lo que sea.

Rarity: De acuerdo.

Su oxigeno casi se le agotaba.

Twilight: Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Twilight puso al máximo el jet pack jalando fuertemente a Rarity. En pocos segundos ya estaban cerca, pero a veces nada sale según el plan.

Rarity: oh no. ¡Twilight!, ¡Detente!, ¡Frena o lo que sea!

Twilight: ¡No puedo!, ¡se acabó el combustible!, ¡sujétate de lo que sea!

Ambas ponys se acercaron precipitadamente a la estación, chocando múltiples veces. Fallando mientras trataban de sujetarse de lo que fuera. Cuando lo lograban, el impulso las hacia soltarse mientras al mismo tiempo giraban descontroladamente. Por fortuna, sus cascos del traje eran resistentes, no así sus cuerpos que ya tenían diversos golpes. Al acercarse a un panel solar, la correa se rompió por la gran fuerza que sus cuerpos ejercían, separándolas poco a poco.

Rarity giraba y giraba hasta que esta, se enredó en las cuerdas de una capsula de reingreso. Su casco trasero se sujetó involuntariamente a estas. Mientras se elevaba por la inercia, vio y trato de sujetar a Twilight. Pero su casco se resbala del suyo. A punto de perderla, sujeto la correa fuertemente. Con esto evito que se alejara más. Rarity hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero la pony violeta noto algo que su amiga no.

Rarity: Te tengo, Twilight, te tengo.

Twilight: Hey, Rarity…

Rarity: Te tengo, te jalare y…

Twilight: Tienes que dejarme ir.

Rarity: ¡No!, ¡No lo hare!, ¡Te jalare, iremos a la estación y volveremos a casa!

Twilight: Esta vez eso no depende de ti, Rarity.

La pony violeta libro el gancho, que la sujetaba, con su casco.

Rarity: No, por favor… Twilight, por favor…

Twilight: Sé que lo lograras.

Rarity: Por favor, por favor…

Twilight soltó el gancho y comenzó a flotar en el espacio, sin nada que pudiera hacer. Rarity solo veía como su mejor amiga se alejaba de ella, poco a poco, mientras ella era jalada hacia la estación.


End file.
